My first LOVE at the first VOICE
by Ms. Dark Angela
Summary: Sumary : Bagaimanakah cerita seorang Kutubuku yang gagap serta culun ternyata memiliki suara emas dan bertalenta...?
1. chapter 1

**MY FIRST LOVE AT THE FIRST VOICE.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san.**

**Pair : NaruHina.**

**Rate: T **

**Warning : Typo, AU, gak menarik, ide pasaran, dll**

**Sumary : Bagaimanakah cerita seorang Kutubuku yang gagap serta culun ternyata memiliki suara emas dan bertalenta... **

**Let's see it...**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**CHAPTER 1 : "LIKE A HEAVEN AND EARTH"**

**10 tahun kemudian...**

**Naruto dan Hinata sama-sama tumbuh menjadi dua remaja yang hanya bedanya Naruto laki-laki, Hinata perempuan. Naruto seorang penyanyi muda yang sukses dan terkenal, Hinata hanya seorang kutu buku yang aneh kata teman-temannya.. Naruto dan Hinata memang berbeda jauh layaknya langit dan bumi. Tapi bukan kah semua orang mempunyai kekurangan dan kelebihan..?**

"**Naruto kita pulang.."Ajak seorang cowok disebelah Naruto.**

"**Oke.."jawabnya singkat.**

"**Hei cupu! Piketin nih kelas, awas kau kabur atau ngadu.!"Ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek seleher sambil menjambak rambut kepang panjang Hinata.**

"**B-baik"Jawab Hinata pelan.**

**Saat semua teman-temannya sudah pulang, Hinata pun melakukan tugas 'paksaan' dari temannya itu. Ia pun menyapu seluruh kelas. Saat menyapu barisan tempat duduk Naruto.**

"**Loh.. inikan buku musik milik Naruto-kun. Umm..mungkin ketinggalan.. apa aku kasih Kushina baa-san ya..? ahh.. tapi kalau ada Naruto-kun dirumah.. aku malu bertemu dengannya...aku taruh aja dilokernya besok." Pikir Hinata sambil memasukan buku catatan musik Naruto kedalam tas nya.**

"**Loh.. sudah ja-jam 3..a-aku harus pu-pulang..."Guman Hinata segera menyelesaikan sapu-menyapunya.**

**Saat dirumah...**

"**Ta-Tadaima..."**

"**Okaeri Hina-chan..."**

"**Kaa-san la-lagi ngapain..?"Hinata menghampiri Kaa-sannya yang berada di ruang keluarga.**

"**Ini loh Kaa-san lagi nonton Naruto di tivi tapi masih iklan.."Hinata pun lansung duduk disebelah Kaa-san nya.**

"**Loh... kamu gak ganti baju dulu..?"**

"**na-nanti aja Ka-Kaa-san"Ucap Hinata masih fokus dengan iklan-iklan di tivi.**

"_**Dan kita kembali lagi di SpotSeleb... Oke Naruto katanya kamu mengeluarkan Single terbarumu, bisa diceritakan sedikit"**_**suara pembawa Acara talk show terdengar dari tivi. Hinata pun lansung antusias mendengar nama Naruto disebut.**

"_**Oh iya judul nya 'Boyfriend' menceritakan tentang seorang cowok yang sedang mendekati seorang cewek"Jawab Naruto tenang sambil diiringi senyuman khas-nya**_

"_**Wow.. oh..ya ngomong-ngomong tentang cewek kalau boleh tau, kamu sudah punya cewek belum?"**_

"_**Hm hehehe belum, karna masih sibuk sama dunia entertaiment dan sekolah..tapi kata Kaa-san kalau udah punya cewek harus serius sampai nanti"**_

"_**Owh..berarti kamu tipe cowok yang setia ya?"**_

**Naruto hanya tersenyum manis**_**.**_

"_**Ngomong-ngomong tentang tipe, tipe cewek idaman kamu kayak gimana Naruto..? mungkin salah satu fansgirls kamu mempunyai kireterianya"Ucap pembawa acara itu dan disambut meriah oleh Fans Girl Naruto.**_

"_**Umhh hehe..ya...Tinggi,cantik,rambutnya panjang,Pintar masak dan...Pintar Nyanyi"**_

"_**Owhh... selera kamu bagus yah.. ohya dengar-dengar gosip nya kamu lagi dekat sama model cantik Haruno Sakura yah.. dan juga foto mesra kamu dan Sakura di salah satu majalah di jepang.. apa kah itu benar?"**_

"_**Hmm... jika foto itu memang kan baru-baru ini tema nya Valentine jadi dia hanya patner saya disitu.."**_

"_**Tapi banyak foto-foto kalian berdua di akun-akun social media kalian yang tampak mesra sekali"**_

"_**Sakura salah satu sahabat saya dari saya memulai karier di dunia entertaiment lagi pula cewek secantik dia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih tampan dari saya.. misalnya Sasuke Uchiha hehe.."**_

"_**Ohh jawaban yang bagus sekali... katanya fansgirl kamu sampai menangis gara-gara foto itu. Berikan tanggapan kamu dengan lagu 'Boyfriend' dan inilah Naruto Uzumaki" **_**seru pembawa acara di tivi diikuti teriakan histeris didalamnya. Membuat Hinata melihat lebih dekat ke arah tivi tersebut.**

"_**Owh don't cry my Princess..."Naruto tersenyum menghibur para Fansgirlnya**_

"_**3. 2.1 go..."Naruto pun menghitung mundur.**_

"_**If i was your boyfriend never let you go.. i can take you places you aint never ben before.. baby take a chanche you never ever know.. I got money in my hand i'd realy like to blow... swag-swag-swag on you..chilin by the fire why we eatin fondue .. i dunno about me, but i know but you so say hello to falseltto in the 3. 2"Naruto pun mengakhiri rap-nya sambil mengedipkan mata mautnya pada fans didalam tivi.. membuat Hinata ikut merona sambil menutup mulutnya.**_

"_**i'd like to be anything you want... hey girl let me talk to you"Naruto melanjutkan lirik lagu nya dengan memainkan jari yang mengisyaratkan untuk mendekat, membuat fans yang sekian kalinya menjerit histeris.**_

"_**If i was your boyfriend never let you go.. keep me you my arm girl never be alone.. i can be a gentelman anything you want... if i was your boyfriend never let you go...never let you go.."Naruto mengakhiri liriknya dengan memamerkan senyum seringai membuat beberapa para fansgirl nya pingsan di tempat.**_

"_**So give me a chanche 'cause i need your girl**_**"**_**Naruto memulai nada rendahnya yang diikuti dengan rapnya lagi.**_

"_**spent a week with your boyfriend and i call you my girl friend"**_

" _**if i was your man, never leave you girl"**_

"_**i just want love and treat you right...huwowwoooo.."Nada tinggi Naruto membuat Hinata yang sedari tadi merona seperti kepiting rebus.**_

"_**If i was your boyfriend..."Naruto pun mengakhiri lagu nya dengan diiringi tepuk tangan yang meriah oleh para Fansgirl yang juga terlihat histeris saat Naruto mengedipkan sebelah mata saphire nya dan membungkuk hormat.**_

**Hinata pun hanya merona melihat Naruto yang memberikan senyum manisnya di tivi.**

"**eh-hmm..."Kaa-san Hinata hanya bisa menahan tawa saat gadis manisnya merona saat melihat pujaan hati.**

"**umm.. a-aku ke ka-kamar dulu ya kaa-san..."Ucap Hinata gugup sambil berlari menuju kamarnya.**

**Saat dikamar...**

'**duhh... Naruto-kun... keren banget tadiiiii..!'pikir Hinata.. Ia kembali merona saat mengingat kedipan mata Naruto di tivi tadi... **

**Keesokan harinya...**

**Hinata berniat untuk mengembalikan buku Naruto kedalam lokernya tapi ternyata Naruto berada di situ dia jadi bingung... **

"**Gimana nih..? apa langsung aku kasih aja..? duhh tapi aku malu... besok aja deh... tapi kalau dia butuh sekarang gimana..? humm.. kasih langsung aja terus langsung pergi... ya langsung pergi.."Piki Hinata.. Ia pun mendekat kearah Naruto yang sedang berada di pojok kelas bersama teman-temannya... Satu langkah.. Hinata udah deg-deg an...Dua langkah... Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada buku musik Naruto yang iya peluk didepan dadanya... Tiga langkah... tangan Hinata mulai dingin..Empat langkah.. Ada yang menariknya dari belakang.. **

"**Hah..?"Hinata terkejut karna segerombolan teman sekelasnya menarik dirinya ke kamar mandi..**

"**Hei..Gagap jangan pernah melihat atau berani ngedeketin Naruto-sama'!"Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang melihat Hinata yang ketakutan dengan tatapan jijik.**

"**b-bu-bukan be-begitu... Aku ha-hanya membe-ri-rikan Bu-buku catatan Mu-musik mi-miliknya yang ke-kemaren ke-ketinggalan"Ucap Hinata sambil mengeratkan pegangannya kebuku Naruto**

"**oh..ini.. biar aku yang ngasih ini ke Naruto-sama'..kau gak boleh deket-deket sama dia...udah siram dia!"Ucap gadis pirang itu dan meninggalkan gadis indigo itu dan 3 orang teman nya.**

"**BRUSHHH...BYURRR"**

"**Ja-jangan"Gadis itu pun tak kuat menahan air mata nya.**

"**Hahahahhaha..."**

**Dikelas...**

"**Hai Naruto-sama'...ini buku catatan kamu"Ucap Gadis rambut pirang tadi sambil memberikan buku catatan hitam pada seorang cowok berambut jambrik pirang keemasan dengan mata saphiere bluenya.**

"**Wahh..buku itu yang kemaren aku cariin.. darimana kamu mendapatkan itu Shion?"Ujar Naruto menerima sambil tersenyum ramah pada gadis yang dipanggil Shion.**

"**U-umhh kemaren buku ini ada di bangku kamu Naruto-kun"Ucap Shion dengan centilnya.**

"**Ohh..Yaudah makasih yah"Ucap Naruto sambil memamerkan senyum khas yang membuat para fans yang diluar menjerit histeris sedangkan Shion.. ia juga berlari keluar kelas dan berteriak histeris dan diikuti teman cewek yang lain.**

"**Huh.. berisik..dasar merepotkan"Inner Naruto.**

"**dasar Fans mu itu gila semuaaa yaa.. Berisik banget.. "Ucap teman Naruto berambut coklat serta memiliki 2 tatto segitiga merah kebawah dimasing-masing pipin nya, sambil menutup telinganya..**

"**hahha.. aku udah kebal"Ucap Naruto sambil mengusap tengkuknya sendiri.**

"**hee tadi kulihat buku itu ada ditangan si cupu tapi kok Shion yang kasih..?"Guman Kiba entah pada siapa..**

"**Hah...?"**

"**Hmm mungkin dia dibully heheheh"kekeh Kiba **

"**Gak jelas"Ucap Naruto pada Kiba.**

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**

**Author's Zone :**

**Haii... gimana semuaa.. kurang panjang yaa.. maaf dehh... abis nya udah mentok sih.. **

**Disini aku ceritain sedikit tentang rasa suka Hinata pada Naruto dan Naruto didunia keartisan nya hehhee.. gimana readerss.. kurang dapet yaa feelnyaa.. mohon maafff dehhh... aku akan berusaha lagi.. **

**Mohon kritik dan sarann yang membangun yaaa..**

**Review pleasee... thank youuu... :***

**X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X**


	2. Chapter 2

MY FIRST LOVE AT THE FIRST VOICE.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto-san.

Pair : NaruHina.

Rate: T

Warning : Typo, AU, gak menarik, ide pasaran, dll

Sumary : Bagaimanakah cerita seorang Kutubuku yang gagap serta culun ternyata memiliki suara emas dan bertalenta...

Let's see it...

X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

CHAPTER 2 : "AT FIRST VOICE"

"Kriiiiiinnngggggg..!" jerit (?) si pengacau mimpi yang sering kita sebut alarm, membangunkan tokoh utama kita dari tidur pulasnya.

"Hoaammm.." Hinata pun mematikan suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga tersebut sambil menguap.

Ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, menuju ke balkon. Ia membuka gorden Lavendernya, membiarkan sinar mentari pagi menerobos kedalam kamarnya.

'_Pagi yang cerah..'_pikir Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia pun sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot nya. Ia melihat balkon kamar Naruto yang masih tetutup gorden berwarna Biru tua.

'_Naruto-kun'_Sekelabat ingatan Hinata tetang Naruto mulai berputar di memorinya...

**Flashback mode : ON**

**7 tahun yang lalu...**

"**Na na na.."senandung Gadis kecil berumur sekitar 7 tahunan... berambut **_**indigo**_** seleher sambil berlompat-lompat kecil, ia sedang menuju taman dekat rumah nya...**

**Saat di taman...**

"**Um.. bo-boleh a-aku ikut be-bermain sa-sama ka-kalian"Ucap Gadis kecil itu pada teman-teman sebayanya.**

"**eh anak aneh.. kamu itu tidak boleh main sama kita"Ucap seorang Gadis cilik berambut hitam.**

"**Iya tidak boleh"Timpal Gadis-Gadis cilik lainnya.**

"**A-aku bu-bukan a-anak aneh..."**

"**sudah sana..! dasar gagap!"**

"**Hahahahaha anak aneh..anak aneh"Gadis kecil indigo itu terjatuh setelah didorong oleh teman-temannya. Ia hanya bisa menangis tidak bisa melawan atau pun lari dari sana karna dikelilingi oleh teman-temannya yang mengejeknya.**

"**Hikss.. a-aku tidak aneh hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."guman gadis kecil itu pelan disela-sela tangisnya.**

**Di sebuah **_**Cafe**_** di depan taman tersebut...**

"**Papa, aku mau ke taman itu dulu yah"Ucap seorang bocah lelaki berambut jabrik kuning yang cerah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk taman tersebut.**

"**Baiklah, tapi nanti saat Papa panggil kamu, datang ya..setelah ini kita kerumah baru kita"Ujar ayah bocah yang kira-kira berusia 7 tahun itu.**

"**Oke" bocah lelaki itu pun pergi menuju kerumunan anak-anak tadi. Ia kira mereka sedang bermain tetapi saat ia mau menyapa mereka, ia melihat ada seorang Gadis kecil seusianya berjongkok menangis di tengah kerumunan anak-anak yang mengejek Gadis kecil tersebut... bocah lelaki itu merasa kasihan pada gadis kecil yang diejek oleh teman-teman nya pun mengambil ranting disebelahnya dan mengayunkannya kearah kerumunan itu.**

"**HEY JANGAN GANGGU DIA!"Seru nya.**

"**Kabur!"anak-anak kecil itu pun pergi lari meninggalkan Gadis kecil dan Bocah lelaki berambut jabrikitu. **

"**Sudah jangan nangis yah... mereka sudah pergi kok"Ucap Bocah lelaki itu ikut jongkok sambil mengusap kepala Gadis kecil yang malang.**

"**Hiks..."Gadis kecil itu pun berhenti menangis dan melihat siapa yang mengusap kepalanya..ternyata seorang Bocah lelaki tampan dengan senyuman yang menenangkannya.**

'**CUP'Bocah lelaki mengecup lembut pipi gadis kecil, hingga membuat pipi sang empu merona.**

"**Aku pernah melihat Mama ku menangis terus dicium pipinya sama Papa ku terus Mama ku senyum deh... Nah sekarang kamu senyum dong.."Ucap Bocah lelaki dengan polosnya itu sambil menghapus air mata gadis kecil itu dengan lembut . Gadis cilik itu pun tersenyum manis + rona pipi semerah strawberry.**

"**Nah gitu dong baru cantik"**

"**Naruto!"Seru Papa bocah lelaki itu.**

"**Yah..Aku sudah dipanggil sama Papa... bye sampai jumpa lagi...CUP~~!"Bocah lelaki itu pun pergi menuju Papanya yang berada didalam mobil **_**mercedez black**_**nya, setelah mengecup pipi gadis kecil itu lagi yang membuat rona dipipinya bertambah dan membuatnya telihat seperti tomat merah yang segar.**

"**Naruto..."Pikir gadis cilik itu sambil melihat kepergian mobil berwarna hitam itu.**

**Gadis cilik pun pulang, sesampai dirumah ia melihat ada mobil di sebelah rumahnya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihatnya.. tapi dimana...?**

"**Ta-Tadaima"Ucap gadis kecil itu.**

"**Okaeri..Hinata kamu dari mana?"Ujar seorang wanita cantik yang mirip dengannya.**

"**Kaa-san mau ke-kemana?"**

"**Sahabat Kaa-san baru datang dari luar negri dan mau tinggal di sebelah rumah kita. Kaa-san mau kesana dulu, kamu mau ikut?"**

"**Hi-Hinata mau ma-mandi dulu ..."**

"**Yasudah Kaa-san kesana dulu ya"**

"**Iya Hinata ke kamar dulu.."Gadis cilik kita yang bernama 'Hinata' ini pun pergi kekamar yang bernuansa soft purple tetapi ia lansung bersembunyi di balik gordennya karna ia terkejut ternyata anak cowok yang bernama 'Naruto' itu tinggal disebelah rumahnya, malah kamarnya berada di sebelah kamar anak cowok itu. Hinata ingin sekali menyapanya, tetapi ia takut Naruto juga akan menjauhinya karna dia aneh dan gagap. Ia pikir lebih baik ia melihat Naruto dari jauh saja. Pipi nya merona saat mengingat kejadian di taman tadi. Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat kearah kamar Hinata tetapi Hinata cepat-cepat bersembunyi di balik gorden lavendernya. Naruto pun pergi turun setelah merasa tidak ada yang aneh. Hinata pun menutup gorden kamarnya supaya ia tidak ketahuan Naruto. Ia sangat malu jika bertemu dengan Naruto.**

**Flashback mode : OFF**

"Hinataaa..! ayo bangunn..! Sarapann sudah siaapp..."Seru Kaa-san Hinata dari dapur yang membuyarkan Hinata dari lamunannya.

"I-Iyaa Kaa-sann.."Hinata pun segera mengambil handuknya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap menuju Sekolahnya.

*Saat pelajaran olahraga*

"Ayo anak-anak..kita akan melaksanakan ujian pratek yaitu lari jarak pendek untuk siswi dan lari jarak menengah untuk siswa"Ujar Asuma Sensei -guru olahrga-.

"Yaaa.."

"Sepak bola saja senseii..."

"panas-panas gini lariii oh nooo..!"

"huuuu"berbagai macam keluhan keluar dari mulut murid-murid kelas XI-B ini.

"Sudah-sudahh..! tidak ada penolakan... kita akan memulai dari lari jarak pendek.. nama yang saya sebutkan harap maju dan bersiap-siap.. yang tidak dipanggil duduk di bangku penonton..."Ucap Asuma Sensei tegas.

"Baikk... Hinata Hyuuga, Shion, Karin, Tayuya, Kin"Panggil Asuma.

'_duh aku pertama lagi..'_pikir Hinata cemas. Ia pun maju dan mengambil posisi jongkok.

"Bersedia..siap MULAII...PRITTTTT"Hinata dan siswi-siswi lainnya mulai berlari.

"Sudah sana aku mau dilihat Naruto-sama"Ucap Shion sambil mendorong Hinata hingga membuat Hinata terjatuh.

"Haha orang cupu kalah saja deh.."Ucap Tayuya pada Hinata yang ketinggalan lumayan jauh. Ia pun bangkit dan kembali berlari.

*Di bagian penonton*

"Haha si gagap ketinggalan jauh.."Ucap Kiba

"Hah..? Gagap ?Siapa Maksudmu Kiba?"Ujar Naruto.

"Tuh.. gadis kacamata plus kepangan_ showa _itu yang larinya paling belakang.. namanya Hinata Hyuuga"

"Terus apa masalahnya?"

"Cuma dia gadis di sekolah ini yang tidak punya teman.. karna dia Gagap + cupu + kutu buku + penyakitan, masa kau tidak tau"

"Penyakitan?"

"Lihat saja baju olahraganya.. semua gadis pakai celana pendek biasa , kalau dia pakai celana panjang terus"

"Masa' sih?"Naruto kurang percaya sambil memerhatikan Hinata yang sedang berusaha lari mengejar teman-temannya.

'_hmm tidak ada yang aneh dengan dia hanya kacamata burung hantunya yang menutupi wajahnya ..'_pikir Naruto masih memperhatikan Hinata

"Apa kau pernah lihat dia tidak pakai kacamata?"Tanya Naruto.

"tidak ada yang pernah lihat soalnya dia tidak pernah mau jika kacamata nya dilepas walau pun saat di Bully anak-anak perempuan"

'aku harus semangat tidak boleh seperti ini terus..' 'Naruto-kun..'Hinata menatap Naruto.

'DEG!' Soft Lavender bertemu Saphire blue, tatapan mereka pun bertemu membuat Hinata merona merah dan menunduk kepala tidak berani menatap Naruto, dia malu melihat Naruto dengan kacamatanya yang merosot ke pangkal hidung. Ia tetap berlari dengan sangat cepat.. dan..

"PRITTT... Bagus Hyuuga. kecepatanmu sudah bagus"Kata Asuma mencatat rekor Hinata.

"Eh.."Hinata terkejut sekaligus gembira. ia melihat kebelakang melihat gadis-gadis yang berusaha berlari sekuat tenaga tapi ternyata dia yang mendapat posisi pertama.

"Oke... sekarang Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara ambil posisi"

"Ternyata si cupu itu pertama...aku harus jadi yang pertama!tidak mungkin aku kalah sama si cupu itu, iya kan Naruto"Ucap Kiba sambil mengambil posisi bersiap-siap.

"Umhh.."Naruto masih penasaran dengan insiden tatapan mata ..Naruto yakin warna lavender tadi adalah warna mata Hinata bukan dari kacamata _Owl_ nya.

"PRITT... bagus UZUMAKI ! pertahankan itu."

'KRIINGGGGGGG...!'Bunyi bel sekolah tanda waktu istirahat.

"Horreee..."Sorak sorai para murid-murid.

"Baik sekian dulu pelajaran hari ini, yang belum mendapat giliran kita lanjutkan minggu depan"

"Hah..hah..."Naruto ngos-ngosan sehabis berlari.

"Hah..hah.. kurang ajar kau Naruto..hah"

"Hehe terimalah itu Kiba"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tidur di atap"

*Skip time*

Hinata melihat bangku Naruto yang kosong..

'Mungkin Naruto-kun ada acara'Pikirnya..tetapi tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu..

'Ohya hari ini kan hari Sabtu..berarti aku bisa pakai ruang...'

"Hyuuga.. Jangan melamun!"Seru Guru bername tag 'MITARASHI Anko'.

"B-baik"

Saat pulang sekolah... Hinata menunggu teman-temannya pulang duluan... setelah sekolah kosong, ia pun membawa tasnya dan pergi keruangan bertuliskan 'Music Room'

Waktu yang sama di atap... terlihat seorang pemuda yang tertidur dengan damai sampai-sampai..

"KRING-KRING-KRING!"Acara tidur siang pemuda itu pun terganggu oleh suara dari smartphonenya.

"Halo"

"Naruto kok belum pulang...?"

"Iya Ma.. Naruto pulang sekarang"

"oke,jangan lama-lama ya" Telepon pun terputus..

"Huh tidurku pulas sekali sampai semua sudah pulang.. ckckck"Naruto pun bangkit, mengambil tas nya dan pergi turun .. sampai..

"Oh Hinata seperti biasa ya"

"I-iya J-Jiraiya-san"

"Yasudah aku mau keliling sekolah dulu.. kamu jangan lama-lama.. tidak baik perempuan pulang sore-sore sendirian"

"B-baik...Terima k-kasih J-Jiraiya-san"Naruto yang melihat seorang gadis yang berkepang ala_ Showa_ berbicara dengan seorang pria berambut putih yang tinggi besar.

'_Ngapain si Hinata bicara sama Jiraiya-san?'_

Tanya Naruto dalam hati yang sedang bersembunyi di sebelah tangga.

Hinata pun memasuki ruangan yang terdapat bebagai alat musik. tapi yang sangat menarik perhatian nya adalah Piano dan gitar. Gitar dengan ornamen yang indah pada _body_nya itu di ambil Hinata.

'_Ngapain dia? masa' mau mencuri..?' _Naruto yang sedang berada di luar ruang musik mengamati Hinata melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Hinata lalu menaruh gitar tersebut diatas piano.

Setelah menaruh Gitar tersebut, Hinata pun melihat cermin sebesar dirinya yang ada di depan nya..tasnya ia taruh di dekat cermin besar itu..dan ia melepas kepangan_ showa_ yang membuat rambut panjang indigo sepunggungnya terurai indah, dan melepas kacamata owl kesayangannya yang membuat iris soft lavender miliknya terlihat sangat cantik...

"wah.."Naruto sangat terpana melihat si cupu yang menjelma menjadi bidadari yang sangat cantik.

'_Ini ternyata 'si cupu' yang dibilang anak-anak'_Naruto hanya Melihat Hinata yang sedang merapikan rambut panjangnya.

'_Menarik'_

'_sekarang nyanyiin lagu A Thousand Years* deh..santai dulu'_ pikir Hinata mendekati Piano dan gitar tersebut.

'_Sekarang mau apa dia?'_Naruto masih mengawasi gerak-gerik Hinata yang sedang duduk di sebelah piano tetapi mengalungkan Gitar ke tubuh rampingnya.

"Ehemm...fuh...1. 2.3"Hinata memulai lagunya dengan menekan tuts piano dengan lincahnya.

"Hearts..beats..fast...colours and promisses...how to be brave... how can i love when i afraid to fall ...but watching you stand alone...all of my doubt suddenly goes away some how?..one step closer.."tangan Hinata yang tadi menekan tuts piano sekarang sudah berpidah seiring lirik lagu dimulai.. lancar, merdu dan...

'_Dia kok gak gagap?'_Naruto terkejut mendengar suara merdu Hinata.. ia juga terkejut melihat Hinata dengan lincahnya Hinata bisa berpindah dari alat musik satu kelainnya..itu membutuhkan konsentrasi penuh.

"I have died everyday waiting for you...darling dont be afraid i have love to...for a thousand years.. i love you for a thousand more.."Hinata kembali pada tuts-tuts piano..lirik dimulai tangan berpindah lagi ke gitar.

"Time..stand..still..beauty and all she is...i will be brave..i will anything take away..but what standing in front of me..every breath..every hours has come to me...one step closer.."

"I have died everyday waiting for you...darling dont be afraid i have love to...for a thousand years.. i love you for a thousand more...and all a long i will find you..time has brought and hearts i have love to for thousand years...i love thousand more..."Hinata dengan santai nya memetikkan jari-jari lentiknya ke senar gitar..

"one step closer...one step closer... I have died everyday waiting for you...darling dont be afraid i have love to...for a thousand years.. i love you for a thousand more... and all a long i will find you..time has brought and hearts to me.. i have love to for thousand years...i love thousand more"Hinata pun mengakhiri Lagunya..dengan indah sampai membuat cowok idola kita satu ini terpana luar biasa...

'_Keren banget..aku kalah..'_guman Naruto sambil terus mengamati Hinata..

"S-selanjutnya nyanyi I-insomnia**"Hinata bersiap dengan gitarnya.

"I never thought that i'd fall in love, love, love, love...but it grew from a simple crush, crush, crush, crush...being without you girl i was messed up, up, up,up..when you walked out said that you had enough, nough, nough.."Hinata menyanyikan lirik lagu dengan cepat dengan petikan yang cepat pula.. membuat Naruto tambah kagum dengan Hinata.

'_keren..'_Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya.

"Been a fool, boy i know, did'nt expect, this is how things would go, maybe in time, you change your mind, now looking back i wish i could rewind..."

"Because i can't sleep to you're next to me..no i can't live without you no more.. oh i stay up till you next to me..till this house feels like it did before.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..aha..ah..."Hinata memelankan laju petikan gitarnya.

"Ah.. i just can go to sleep..cause it feels like i've fallen for you..its geeting way to deep...and i know its love because.. i can't sleep to you' re next to me..no i can't live without you no more.. oh i stay up till you next to me..till this house feels like it did before.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah.. feels like insomnia..ah..ah."Hinata mengakhiri lagu dan petikan gitarnya.

"sempurna"Gumam pelan Naruto yang masih terkagum-kagum.

"Umh..a-aku nyanyi a-apa lagi yah..U-U can do it*** a-aja deh"Hinata pun bangkit dan mengembalikan gitar tersebut ke tempat asalnya.

'_What are you doing now, Hinata?'_Pikir Naruto, mengawasi Hinata yang sudah berdiri di depan cermin besar tadi.

"Shiranai iwo riyuu ni nigete bakari de ra...kuna michi wo susumu nowa kantaen dayo... ne Demo i ma dakeno kono is shun wa...dare no mono demo nai iyo..Whats going on? whats going on?"Hinata memulai lagu dengan nada cepat dan tarian yang sangat lincah

'_What..? kukira dia hanya bisa lagu slow doang tenyata lagu fast juga bisa sekarang menari..cewek yang menarik.. ck..ck..ck'_Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Chi i sai koroni egai tewa..Nari ta i jibun ni naru tame nii..nani shite nani wo mireba ino..te em mayouchou to ki mo aru yone..Daekeda.."

"(any time) ki itoii ma da ijina mono..(any time) so re wa koko ni aru kara.. (any time) kowa gara na ide sono Kaa-san ..ikouwo..shiinjiteee..."Nada tinggi Hinata membuat Naruto merinding.

"Shiranai iwo riyuu ni nigete bakari de ra...kuna michi wo susumu nowa kantaen dayo... ne Demo i ma dakeno kono is shun wa...dare no mono demo nai iyo..Whats going on? whats going on?"

"Hey-hey-hey i think u can do it! Yokumi wo suma sete kimi wo yobu hoe..biru no aida no aida made.. sagashite mite...mitsu karu yo ki i ito..jibun wo ugakasu.. nanika..."

"U can do it- U can do it- U can do it- U can do it"Hinata mengakhiri lagunya dan tarian indahnya.

Di kamar Naruto...

"hufft... kok aku tidak bisa konsen sih"Naruto mengacak rambut jabriknya, ia pun menutup buku pelajarannya dan berbaring ketempat tidur.. ada sesuatu yang menjanggal pikirannya, itu...

"Hinata.."Gumam Naruto pelan.

'keren banget tadi..sulit dipercaya..dia kan gagap.. bisa menguasai teknik memainkan alat musik seperti itu, suaranya merdu dan tidak gagap, dan tariannya sangat...indah..beda sama gadis-gadis yang pernah aku kenal..tapi sepertinya aku sangat familiar dengannya..Menarik benar-benar menarik..."Ucap Naruto tersenyum membayangkan Hinata sambil menutup matanya.

**...TBC...**

X_ X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

Author's Zone :

Note:

showa = kepangan dua biasanya buat anak-anak culun.

*A Thousand years dari cristina perry

**Insomnia dari craig david(hehehe sebenernya itu buat laki sih.. tapi g papa deh *ditonjok massa* )

***U can do it dari domino

Haii semuuaaa... i'm backk...!

Nahh sekarang di ch 2 ini aku mau menjelaskan kesalahan yang membuat para readers sekalian bingung.. sebenarnya cerita ini pertama ada prolognyaa tapi g tau kenapa g ke publish...

makannya langsung ch1.. aku udah bingung kemarenn, apalagi kemaren laptopku sempet error ... jadi prolognya aku bikin jadi Flashback yang diatas...

jadi aku dapat ide ini dari nonton american id*l, jadi ada salah satu pesertanya itu gagap tapi kalau nyanyi lancar truss bagus bgt ... jadinya aku dpt ide deh hehehehe...

aku sangat senang sekali, awalnya aku berpikir Cuma dpt review 1 atau 2 ternyata lebih aku sangat senang karna review2 itu bikin aku semangat sampai-sampai aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri...

hehhehehehe.. terima kasihh banyak untuk kalian yang sudah review.. aku sangat senang sekaliii... dan review kalian sangat berguna buat aku.. ohya aku akan jawab review kalian..

Guest : itu lagu boyfriend dari justin bibir hehe, oke, gomen tulisannya ke bold semua soalnya di laptop tulisannya tipis jadi lupa aku normalin (?) heheheh gomen nee.. dan juga akan ku kasih tbc.. aku lupaa..hehehe terima kasih sarannya.. itu sangat membangun...

Anonym : Iya makasihh... !

Caca garam : terima kasiihh.. aku terharuu... hehhehe

Flowers lavender : terima kasih... okee

Bunshin anugrah ET : makasihh..hhehehehe oke akan aku perbaiki semuanya di chapter 2 ini... terima kasih banyak

Sakura Satoh : Thanks my friend.. :*:**

Benafil McDeemone : Oke.. hinata klu nyanyi tidak gagap kok... oke aku akan memeperbaikinya.. terima kasih

2nd princhass : okee iyaa aku akan memeperbaikinya...gomen sudah bikin bingungg hehehe..iya ini sudah aku kasih note disini... terima kasihh

Ailla-ansory :Okee.. iya ini aku sudah bikin panjangheheheh gomen kalau aku bikin ailla-chan kecewa... terima kasih

Kazehaya Sakahazuki : siaappp ! terima kasih...

Okee terima kasihh untuk semuanyaa karna udah mau luangkan waktu buat baca fict ku ini.. aku akan berusaha membuat fict-fict yang bagus-bagus supaya dapat menghiburkalian semua... :3 aku juga mau berterimakasih buat SARAH yg telah membantuku merampungkan fic GAJE ini hohoho ^^

KEEP READING AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^" ? karena review kalian adalah makanan buat author(?)

Thank you..


End file.
